<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Трудности с питомцами by rc2204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226268">Трудности с питомцами</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204'>rc2204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Диноботы хотят завести питомца, и Уилджек решает собрать его для них.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Трудности с питомцами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/709210">The Holding Pen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow">Quiet_Shadow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 8: Problem Pets. Уилджек, Джазз, диноботы и несчастный замученный дрон.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В свете последних событий Уилджек знал, что не должен был удивляться. Но всё-таки он вздрогнул, услышав характерный звук сминаемого металла и громкий писк, напоминающий крик боли.</p><p>Возможно, ему не стоило снабжать вокалайзером своё последнее создание…</p><p>Позади раздался громогласный рык Гримлока:<br/>
– Слэг, не прижимай так котёнка! Ты его поломаешь!</p><p>– Но это ему нравится!</p><p>– Ему не нравится! И отдай кису Сладжу! Сейчас его очередь!</p><p>– Так не честно!</p><p>Не каждый день можно было наблюдать, как диноботы спорят словно дети за право погладить то, что у людей могло бы сойти за котёнка.</p><p>Учёный едва скрывал свой восторг. Джаз, в свою очередь, наблюдал за шоу с усмешкой:<br/>
– И ещё один свалится замертво...</p><p>Уилджек вздохнул:<br/>
– Неудивительно. Они даже не пытаются понять, что нельзя стискивать их в объятиях слишком сильно. Если так и будет продолжаться, я не смогу работать над своим новым изобретением...</p><p>Диверсант не стал говорить вслух, что ему полегчало. Ему и всем остальным, кто вынужден был проходить мимо или жил рядом, не обязательно по соседству, но достаточно близко к мастерской инженера, чтобы ощутить сотрясение, вызванное очередным взрывом.<br/>
Не то чтобы им не нравился Уилджек. Он был хорошим другом и замечательным мехом. Но никто не хотел быть взорванным.</p><p>В каком-то смысле новое увлечение диноботов стало тайным благословением для команды Арка.</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы сказать учёному правду, Джазз потрепал его по плечу:<br/>
– Ты подал отличную идею. Я о том, что они хотели завести питомца, и мы не смогли заставить их передумать. Но Праймас знает, мы пытались...</p><p>Уилджек сверкнул на него оптикой:<br/>
– Нет, Рэтчет, Праул и Прайм старались их отговорить. Т... ты же всё записал, – возразил учёный.</p><p>– Ну, кто-то должен был, – пожал плечами Джазз, – и я рад, что сделал это. Без доказательств никто не поверил бы моим рассказам о том, что диноботы могут дуться и гримасничать не хуже, чем Блюстрик и Бамблби.</p><p>Уилджеку пришлось с этим согласиться:<br/>
– Признаться... иногда меня пугает то, как им удаётся заставить нас с Рэтчетом исполнять всё, что они пожелают...</p><p>– Ничего удивительного. В конце концов, они ваши. И все это видят, – заметил Джазз.</p><p>– Но они совсем не похожи на меня или на Рэтчета...</p><p>– Нет, но рычат они точно так же, как он, – улыбнулся диверсант.</p><p>Уилджек хихикнул. В последнее время он слышал множество слухов о себе, Рэтчете и диноботах. Большей частью они были совершенно дурацкими, но некоторые оказались не так уж далеки от истины. И хотя эти разговоры изрядно его развлекали, он сомневался, что коллега сочтёт их забавными.<br/>
Напротив, Рэтчету они не доставили бы абсолютно никакого удовольствия, в отличие от прицельного метания инструментов в каждого, кто попытался бы заикнуться.<br/>
К счастью для всех, медик редко интересовался сплетнями. Но даже то немногое, что он услышал, повергло его в ярость.</p><p>– Никогда не произноси этого при Рэтчете, иначе не выйдешь из медблока живым, – предупредил он Джазза с подчёркнутой серьёзностью.</p><p>– Он до сих пор не желает слушать никого, кто утверждает, что эти пятеро так похожи на него? – поинтересовался диверсант, насмешливо улыбаясь.</p><p>– Думаю, он будет держаться до последнего.</p><p>– Он не признаёт очевидного.</p><p>– Я же сказал, лучше ему никогда этого не слышать.</p><p>Едва они закончили разговор, как диноботы довольно громко напомнили о своём присутствии.</p><p>– Кис-кис-кис! Иди сюда!</p><p>– Ты, Снарл, прекрати. Он тебя боится!</p><p>– А вот и нет!</p><p>– Я, Слэг, его поймал!</p><p>– Ты, Слэг, брось его сейчас же!</p><p>– Уилджек сказал не бросать его!</p><p>Джазз и Уилджек переглянулись, когда пятеро мехов начали рычать друг на друга.</p><p>– Здорово, что тебе удалось собрать первого дрона раньше, чем они устроили набег на зоопарк, как планировали. Не думаю, чтобы людям или Прайму это понравилось... – начал диверсант.</p><p>Уилджек кивнул, по-прежнему наблюдая, как диноботы играют с их новым питомцем. Свуп, которому наконец удалось угомонить всех и в свою очередь завладеть «кисой», прижимал дрона к своей груди, уткнувшись в него носом.</p><p>– Я знаю. Если честно, в первый раз я бы не справился в одиночку. Мне повезло, что Персептор согласился помочь...</p><p>– И как он воспринял кончину первого образца? – поинтересовался Джазз.</p><p>Персептор до сих пор не выразил своего недовольства, но красный учёный вообще редко на что-либо жаловался. Уилджек пожал плечами.</p><p>– Не слишком болезненно; мы ожидали, что рано или поздно возникнут проблемы. Диноботы играют грубо — все это знают. Им без разницы, сколько раз я объяснял, что дроны-котята недостаточно прочны, чтобы уцелеть в их забавах, они меня не слушают. Либо постоянно забывают.</p><p>– Ну, они начинают улавливать смысл, – заметил диверсант. – Этот дрон выдержал почти три дня подряд без необходимости ремонта. По крайней мере серьёзного...</p><p>Уилджек кивнул, глядя на диноботов, играющих с последним из собранных для них дронов, чем-то напоминающим тигра. Он почти сочувствовал бедолаге.</p><p>Он услышал, как Джазз сказал:<br/>
– Ты мог бы сконструировать котёнка для каждого из них.</p><p>– Я думал об этом, но Ред Алерт сказал «нет». Ему не нужны дополнительные угрозы безопасности, беспрепятственно бегающие по Арку. И вообще, если бы я это сделал, Рэтчету каждый день пришлось бы ремонтировать на четыре дрона больше.</p><p>И это было действительно так.</p><p>Даже несмотря на то, что гигантские мехи старались проявлять несвойственную им аккуратность, увы — они не были достаточно осторожны.<br/>
Менее чем за две недели почти двадцать «питомцев» превратились в лом. Но, справедливости ради, за последние семь дней только шестеро из них отправились в лучший мир. Это был прогресс, но он шёл слишком медленно, чтобы служить утешением.<br/>
Тем не менее, диноботы учились на своих ошибках. Теперь они знали, что перебрасывать питомцев друг другу – это плохая идея. И Свуп научился не летать с ними в когтях, потому что дроны не переживали столкновения с землёй, если он случайно их ронял.</p><p>– Надеюсь, таким образом они сохранят его. Рэтчет готов был лично положить конец страданиям питомцев, – сказал инженер, – и я, безусловно, могу его понять. Представляю, если бы они вламывались в мою лабораторию каждые два-три цикла из-за того, что их «котёночек» не желал больше двигаться, и требовали починить его, то я бы тоже попытался избавиться от проблемы в целом, – добавил он.</p><p>Джазз кивнул:<br/>
– И всё-таки, как тебе удалось его успокоить?</p><p>Все заметили явное улучшение в настроении медика за последние несколько дней, и теперь делали ставки на то, что именно предпринял Уилджек, чтобы этого добиться.</p><p>Оптика Уилджека вспыхнула:<br/>
– Это, мой дорогой друг, личное дело, и я сомневаюсь, что тебе необходимо знать.</p><p>– Ну же, Уилджек... – начал Джазз.</p><p>– Я когда-нибудь расспрашивал тебя о подробностях ваших с Праулом отношений? – строго спросил инженер.</p><p>Джазз застыл. Кем были Рэтчет и Уилджек... ? Что их связывало... ? Пожалуй, он уже не так сильно хотел выяснять...</p><p>– ...Ясно, вопросов больше не имею.</p><p>– Вот и отлично.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут молчания, Джазз вновь заговорил:<br/>
– Ты всегда можешь «одолжить» Стилджо или Рамхорна… Вряд ли они будут от этого в восторге, но уж точно продержатся куда дольше твоих дронов.</p><p>– Я подумывал об этом, но Бластер, вероятно, убил бы меня, если бы я осмелился, – ответил Уилджек со всей серьёзностью, которую мог сохранить.</p><p>Ему действительно было сложно не смеяться, представляя Рамхорна или Стилджо, пытающихся избежать внимания диноботов.</p><p>– Всё равно, они от Бластера даже отходить боятся, с тех пор как в один прекрасный день Гримлок, взглянув на них, впервые сказал, что хочет завести питомца.</p><p>– Чувак, это жесть.</p><p>– Я знаю. Думаю, Бластер хочет, чтобы они навестили Смоукскрина в качестве терапии.</p><p>– Ну, если они против, ты всегда можешь отдать своим одного из вредителей Саундвейва, когда мы в очередной раз поймаем кого-нибудь из них. Я уверен, что они не станут возражать против птички в качестве питомца, – подмигнул ему Джазз.</p><p>Уилджек изумлённо покачал головой:<br/>
– Это было бы слишком жестоко.</p><p>– По отношению к диноботам или кассетам? – смеясь, переспросил Джазз.</p><p>Инженер наблюдал за игрой диноботов. Точнее, он наблюдал, как они прекратили играть, собравшись вокруг неподвижного теперь дрона.</p><p>Гримлок мягко подтолкнул его. Ноль реакции.</p><p>– Он, котёнок, больше не шевелится!</p><p>– Он снова поломался?</p><p>– Уилджек! Наша киса больше не работает!</p><p>Уилджек вздохнул, направляясь к гигантским мехам, чтобы взглянуть на дрона поближе:<br/>
– Серьёзно? Я удивлён...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>